User blog:Trismagestus/It Bore an Apple Bright Session 1 - 19 July 2014
IBaAB Session 1 __NOEDITSECTION__ Trinh, Tak, M'seiur and Jesse are sitting in Amnesia one slow Tuesday evening talking when they are approached by Yvonne Gibb, in dire need of assistance. She has a shipment of something sitting in a truck, and her usual group of support are not available after an ambush by the Iron Sights. She needs an escort to an airfield just outside the city - an hour of work for €200? Sounds great! Since the job involves travel across the city the group gets travel permits to get past checkpoints - Jesse uses his citizen's ID, Tak gets a general permit from Precinct One, and M'seiur gets forged documents for himself and Trinh, who is similarly not in the system. The Long and Winding Road Setting off in one big rig and two light jeeps, the group heads to the airstrip. Accompanying them is Yvonne and her teammate Jacob. Arriving at the airstrip without challenge from the checkpoints throughout the city, the city finds an old C-130 Hercules (retrofitted for CHOOH2) waiting for them. Greeting them is Eddie 'Hollywood' Jackson. After Yvonne introduces him, Jacob and another man at the airstrip drive a forklift with the first load of supplies into the plane. Which then blows up. Immediately, the group ascertains that a) the explosion came from within the cockpit of the plane and b) there is no large group attacking the airstrip. The plane, along with the other man and Jacob, are no more. Yvonne and Hollywood have a conference, and decide that since she was late with the shipment the plane was meant to blow up en route for El Paso. Therefore, getting another plane sent from Arasaka would be futile as whoever set the bomb would no doubt have something else nasty waiting. After being questioned by the PCs, Yvonne and Hollywood reveal that the shipment is a bunch of Arasaka weapons bound for a group of freedom fighters in Texas. Yvonne says that she is personally invested in the success of the group they are bound for, and is willing to pay dearly to get them there. Can the PCs help? (for a hefty bonus) They agree and raid the weapons cache for weapons to use to defend the convoy. California to Arizona The first night, the group drives six hours and refuels twice, once at Tonopa outside Phoenix, where they are warned about Nomad gangs roaming the highway and raiding settlements. After breakfast and driving towards Arizona, they notice a bunch of vehicles coming up fast behind - 4 motorcycles, 5 light trucks, and 1 armoured pickup. One of the trucks and the pickup have a squad automatic weapon. A combination of a LATRPG and a minigrenade launcher clear the nomads, and some slick driving by Trinh saves the truck from rolling out of control. After the fight, Yvonne took control of the rig again after taking some Stims. Tuscon, Arizona Arriving at Tuscon at about 9am, Hollywood recommends the Hammered Thumb Saloon. Inside, after ordering pork, beans, beef and beer, the group settles in for a rest. The bar manager tells them there are no rooms, but M'sieur manages to convince him to let them two rooms at an outrageous price. They are interrupted when a local Nomad girl, Theresa, pleads for help from her thuggish ex-boyfriend and his mates. Almost immediately, the boyfriend and co appear and flip the table, demanding that Theresa come with him. A brawl ensues. Routed, the local thugs flee. Afterwards, a European type approaches Hollywood and introduces himself as Sedge Volke . His vehicle is the hovercraft Panzer the group noticed outside. As a friend of Hollywoods, he is very affable and offers to show them inside his tank. On the Road Again That afternoon, the convoy enters the hilly parts outside Tuscon. Theresa easily guides them through the correct paths up to the summit. Looking back they notice the hovercraft tank that Sedge pilots coming after them. Heading over the pass, the tank opens fire, putting a bunch of holes from the 20mm connon in the side of the big rig. Jesse and M'sieur try to circle around behind, while Yvonne leaps from the turning big rig with some LATRPGs to ambush it as it comes past. In the rig, Trinh calmly leans out the window and aims a LATRPG at the tank. Boom. El Paso, Texas At El Paso, the group find the contact point and unload the rig. Yvonne hands each of them a €2,500 card and tickets (first class) back to Night City. Yvonne and Hollywood remain behind to administer the weapons. El finale - 25 IP earned Category:Blog posts IBaAB Session 1